Secure access to computer systems is an important part of running any type of business, government agency, and the like. In addition, providing access to appropriate individuals within an organization may aid in efficient work within the organization. However, when computer systems are changed, upgraded, altered, and the like, the access permitted for each user may be stored incorrectly in the new system. Conventional systems may verify the access levels in the new system by individually loading each access level and associated user into the new system or individually checking each access level of each user within the new system. This method can be time consuming, inefficient, and may lead to errors and inaccurate results. Accordingly, a system and method of verifying the permissions and/or access levels, for instance, at a mainframe computer system, would be advantageous.